


Three unspoken words

by DearDiary



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDiary/pseuds/DearDiary
Summary: A short poem concerning the turmoil of feelings on that fateful day in Bad Wolf Bay.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 3





	Three unspoken words

Three unspoken words,

Two parallel worlds,

Two broken souls

On the Norway beach

Why can't I cry,

For you will not die

And continue to suffer long?

How can you cry,

When your life will try

To revive your long lost hopes?

You will forget,

And I won't regret

A single day with you

Time to say good-bye,

There's a storm in your eyes,

Rose Tyler, I...

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first poem ever. What do you think? Was it bad? Was it good? Middling?  
> Anyway, thank you for stopping by and reading.


End file.
